El Nombre Que Une A Dos Personas
by Fenix Escartala Taisho
Summary: Habían pasado varios años desde que Chihiro había viajado al mundo de los espíritus y ella recordaba claramente todo lo vivido en ese mundo a las personas que conocido pero en especial a cierto joven dragón y la promesa que le había hecho antes de separarse de él y volver con sus padres. ¿Sera que se reencontraran nuevamente?
1. Reencuentro

Bueno por aquí les quiero presentar otro de mis trabajos, es sobre la pelicular: El Viaje de Chihiro de Studios Ghibli, espero les guste a todos.

NOTA: La historia también esta en otras paginas, pero solamente bajo estos usuarios: Fenix Escarlata Taisho / Fenix Taisho / A Escarlata Taisho.

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde que Chihiro había viajado al mundo de los espíritus y ella recordaba claramente todo lo vivido en ese mundo a las personas que conocido pero en especial a cierto joven dragón y la promesa que le había hecho antes de separarse de él y volver con sus padres.

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —

— Si, seguro —

— Lo prometes —

— Prometido —

~~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~~

— Chihiro, Chihiro — Escucha que alguien la llama.

— Tierra llamando a Chihiro — Dice alguien más.

— Que pasó, que paso — Despierta Chihiro, mientras sus dos amigas la observan.

— Chihiro con quien soñabas — Pregunta Rin, quien era su amiga desde que ingreso al colegio luego de haber llegado a esa ciudad.

— Rin, porque me preguntas eso —

— Es que mientras estabas dormidas decías "¿Nos volveremos a ver?" y después dijiste "Lo prometes" — Responde Sakura, quien también era amiga de Chihiro desde hace poco luego de su ingreso a ese colegio hace unos años atrás.

— Es que recordé algo que paso hace muchos años —

— Tiene que ver con un chico, cierto Chihiro — Pregunta Rin.

— No Rin — Responde algo nerviosa.

— Claro que si Chihiro, solo mira cómo te has puesto de roja — Dice Sakura.

— Que no me he puesto roja —

En ese momento se escucha como la puerta se abre e ingresa el profesor, mientras todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares sus amigas le dicen a Chihiro en voz baja.

— Ya nos contaras Chihiro de quien se trata — Dice Sakura.

— Nos tienes que contar Chihiro o dejaremos de ser tus amigas — Dice también Rin.

Al llegar el profesor a su escritorio deja sus cosas y comienza a hablar.

— Buenos días alumnos, espero hayan realizado todos su tarea ya que dentro de un momento las recibiré, pero antes de empezar con las clases de hoy recibamos a un nuevo alumno el cual se incorporar a nuestro salón, puedes entra —

Todos los presentes sorprendidos que a esa altura del año se incorpora alguien nuevo a su clase observaron como un mucho alto de pelo cortó color negro y de ojos verdes ingresaba al salón y se posaba frente a ellos.

— Les presento a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Nushi, Kohaku —

Decía el profesor mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón, Chihiro al verlo entrar también se sorprendió mucho, pero al escuchar su nombre el corazón de ella se aceleró y no lo podía creer, después de mucho años frente a ella se encontraba el joven dragón a quien tanto había desea ver nuevamente.

— Mi nombre es Kohaku Nushi, espero poder llevarme bien con todos —

Dijo Kohaku presentándose ante todos, después el profesor dijo.

— Bueno Kohaku vemos cual será tu asiento —El observo todo el salón y encontró en la última línea un asiento solo y entonces continuo — Tu asiento será el que está a la par de Ogino, Chihiro; puedes levantar tu mano por favor —

Chihiro al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió mucho y observo a su lado derecho el asiento vacío, mientras levantaba su mano tal y como su profesor le había indicado, después observo como Kohaku se dirigía hacia ella y tomaba asiento a su lado.

Durante todo ese día ella no se podía concentrar en sus clases, debido a que solo pensaba en Kohaku al cual tenía sentado a su lado después de mucho años de no haberlo visto, durante el almuerzo salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón y se dirigió a la azotea del colegio sin ser vista, dejando atrás a sus amigas para que no le continuaran preguntando lo de esa mañana.

Al llegar la hora de la salida observo como Kohaku tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón, ella se disponía a seguirlo para por fin hablar con él y preguntarle qué había pasado luego de su partida en el mundo de los espíritus, pero sus amigas la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron fuera del colegio mientras le decían.

— Durante el almuerzo te nos escapaste Chihiro —

— Pero hoy no lo harás, hasta que nos cuentes sobre al muchacho con el que estabas soñando esta mañana —

— Rin, Sakura se los podría contar mañana, tengo que regresar lo más pronto a mi casa —

— No te preocupes Chihiro te acompañaremos hasta tu casa — Dice Sakura.

— Así nos cuentas todo mientras te acompañamos — Continua Rin.

— Esta bien, les contare pero podrían soltarme por favor —

Al decir eso sus amigas la sueltan y mientras caminan hasta su casa ella comienza a contar.

— Si tienen razón recordé la promesa que me hizo un amigo que conocí hace años —

— Puedes decirnos su nombre — Pide Rin.

— Su nombre es K… Haku — Responde Chihiro evitando decir el verdadero nombre de Kohaku.

— Haku — Pregunta Sakura.

— Si, hace muchos años yo conocí a Haku, luego de que él me salvara después de caerme a un rio por buscar mi zapato —

— Y que paso, cuenta — Decía Sakura.

— Pues verán años después me volví a encontrar con Haku y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos pero luego yo me tuve que mudar y antes de partir nos prometimos volvernos a encontrar nuevamente y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hace poco —

— Eso quiere decir que cumplieron su promesa de reencontrarse nuevamente — Pregunta Rin.

— Si y No —

— Porque si y no — Pregunta Rin nuevamente.

— Pues verán hace poco creo haber visto a Haku nuevamente, pero no sé si es el —

— Y porque no lo compruebas Chihiro — Propone Sakura.

— Eso pienso hacer Sakura —

Después de eso llegaron frente a la casa de Chihiro y ella les dijo.

— Gracias Sakura y Rin por acompañarme hasta mi casa —

— No hay de que Chihiro, era la única forma que nos contaras esa historia sobre Haku y ti — Dice Rin en nombre de las dos.

Después de eso Chihiro entro a su casa y luego de saludar a su madre se dirigió hacia su habitación al llegar observo a su gato durmiendo sobre su cama y le dijo.

— Barón, cuantas veces te he dicho que no duermas sobre mi cama —

El gato solo movió sus orejas en repuesta, después de cambiarse su uniforme se tiro sobre la cama asustando a Barón quien salió corriendo lejos de la cama, Chihiro se acomodó en su cama y comenzó a pensar sobre cómo podría hacer para hablar con Kohaku a solas y así preguntarle cómo estaba y que había pasado luego de su partida del mundo de los espíritus.

つづく...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este es solo el inicio de la historia, espero sus comentarios y compartan con sus amigos y conocidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


	2. Enfermería y una falsa esperanza

Bueno queridos lectores por aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste.

Sin mas que decir los dejo leer.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el ingreso de Kohaku al colegio de Chihiro y ella todavía no había podido encontrar un momento para hablar a solas con él, debido a que sus amigas nunca la dejaban sola y el siempre se encontraba alejado de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Un día durante la clase de historia Chihiro se encontraba de pie leyendo el libro para los demás cuando de repente cae desmallada, pero antes de tocar el piso es salvada por Kohaku, el profesor se acerca a ver qué paso y entonces dice.

— Kohaku, lleva a Chihiro a la enfermería por favor —

— Esta bien —

Kohaku toma en brazos a Chihiro y la lleva hacia la enfermería desmayada, mientras ambos caminaban ella dice.

—Nigihayami —

— Que dices Chihiro —

Ella no contesta al llegar a la enfermería, la doctora observa a Chihiro en brazos de Kohaku y dice.

— Llévala rápido a la cama —

Kohaku hace lo que pide la enfermera, entonces ella se acerca y mientras revisa a Chihiro pregunta.

— ¿Qué le paso? —

— Estaba leyendo el libro en la clase de historia y de repente se desmayo —

La doctora termina de revisar a Chihiro y entonces le dice a Kohaku.

— Ella se encuentra bien solo necesita descansar un poco, ve y dile eso al profesor Takeda —

— Esta bien, muchas gracias por ayudar a Chihiro —

— No hay problema para eso estoy aquí —

Kohaku está por salir de la enfermería cuando escucha decir a Chihiro.

— Kohaku puedes quedarte a mi lado por favor, no quiero estar sola —

Kohaku se sorprende al escuchar su nombre y se acerca a Chihiro entonces toma una silla que había cerca de la cama y le dice a la enfermera.

— Me quedare a cuidar de ella, si no hay problema —

— Esta bien quédate Kohaku cuidando de tu novia, no hay problema —

— Ella no es mi novia —

— Pero entonces si ella no es tu novia, porque te quedaras cuidándola —

—Ella me lo ha pedido y yo siempre he cumplido con las peticiones que me han hecho —

— No hay problema, entonces yo le iré a informar al profesor Takeda que ella está bien y que tú la estas cuidando —

La enfermera sale de la habitación rumbo al salón de Chihiro y Kohaku, entonces Kohaku toma asiento y observa a Chihiro quien esta acostada durmiendo, entonces decide que para que Chihiro sepa que él está allí la toma de la mano, ella al sentir la mano de Kohaku tomando la suya abre los ojos y voltea a verlo mientras dice.

— Gracias por quedarte Kohaku —

— No hay problema Chihiro, todo sea por mi compañera de clases —

— Kohaku te quiero agradecer también por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste —

El joven sorprendido ante esas palabras pregunta.

— ¿Cuál promesa? —

— La promesa que me hiciste que nos volveríamos a ver —

— No recuerdo haberte hecho esa promesa, además la primera vez que te vi fue cuando yo llegue a este colegio —

Chihiro se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras que le destrozaron el corazón debido a que se había estado engañando ella misma pensando que la persona frente a sus ojos era el joven dragón al cual ella había estado esperando durante muchos años.

Kohaku observo como de los ojos de Chihiro salía una lágrima, entonces con su mano libre el limpio del rostro de ella mientras le decía.

— Chihiro no quiero que llores, que yo no sea la persona que tú esperabas no impide que seamos amigos —

— No es eso Kohaku, lo que pasa es que acabo de pensar en algo que me puso muy triste —

— Vamos Chihiro tranquilízate que no me gusta verte así de triste —

Chihiro como pudo mostro una sonrisa en su rostro para Kohaku mientras se quedaba dormida pensando en que el Kohaku que estaba frente a ella no era la persona que ella tanto había estado esperando.

~~~ Horas Más Tarde ~~~

Chihiro despierta en la cama de la enfermería, observa que esta atardeciendo y que Kohaku se había quedado dormido junto a ella sin soltar su mano, al ver que Chihiro estaba despierta se acerca la enfermera y le dice.

— Que bueno que ya te encuentre mejor, Chihiro ese es tu nombre verdad — Chihiro solo asiente con la cabeza y entonces continua la enfermera — Sabes Kohaku no se ha separado de ti ni un momento, incluso como puedes ver se quedo dormido a tu lado sin soltar tu mano, has de ser alguien muy especial para el —

— Si somos compañeros de clases y amigos, nada más —

— Se nota que tu amistad para él es muy importante, de lo contario después de quedarte dormida hubiera regresado a clases —

— Eso quisiera yo, por cierto Naomi mis amigas no han venido a verme —

— Si Chihiro vieron al momento del almuerzo, pero yo les dije que necesitabas descansar y como Kohaku y tú estaban dormidos no quise que los despertaran así que no las deje entrar, me perdonarías por hacer eso —

— Esta bien Naomi no hay problema, además no me imagino que hubieran pensado mis amigas al verme dormida y al ver a Kohaku junto a mi —

— No quisiera ni pensarlo Chihiro —

— Naomi, me podrías decir qué hora es ahorita —

— Son las cinco de la tarde —

— Que tarde es, tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas al salón y luego regresar a mi casa, sino mis padres se preocuparan por mí —

— No te preocupes Chihiro cuando fui a contarle al profesor Takeda que estabas bien y que Kohaku se quedaría cuidándote, el me entrego tu mochila y la Kohaku para que las tuviera yo aquí —

— Que bueno es el profesor Takeda, entonces despertare a Kohaku y nos iremos para muestras casas —

— Esta bien Chihiro —

La enfermera Naomi se retira por un momento de la enfermería y entonces Chihiro le dice a Kohaku, mientras lo mueve.

— Kohaku despierta —

— Déjame dormir un poquito más por favor —Pide Kohaku moviéndose nada más.

— Kohaku despierta ya es tarde — Lo mueve Chihiro muy fuerte causando que pierda el equilibrio cayendo de la silla y como estaban tomados de la mano aun ella cae encima de él.

Kohaku despierta al sentir el golpe contra el piso, al abrí los ojos lo primero que encuentra es la cara de Chihiro muy cerca de la suya, cuando Chihiro abre sus ojos después de caerse junto a Kohaku, lo primero que observa es que la cara de Kohaku está muy cerca de la suya y el la observa muy detalladamente, entonces ambos se levanta y se sientan en el piso entonces Kohaku dice.

— Perdóname Chihiro por mi culpa te caíste, te encuentras bien, no te hiciste daño —

— No Kohaku perdóname tú, por haber hecho que te cayeras de la silla, te encuentras tu bien —

— Si Chihiro me encuentro bien y tú te encuentras bien —

— Si Kohaku me encuentro bien, me perdonas por hacer que te cayeras —

— Esta bien Chihiro te perdono —

Kohaku se levanto y después ayudo a Chihiro para que se levantara teniéndole su mano, cuando ambos ya estaban levantados tomaron sus mochilas y antes de que salieran de la enfermería entro Naomi otra vez entonces Chihiro le dijo.

— Naomi gracias por ayudarme, te lo agradezco mucho, nos retiramos ya a nuestras casas —

— No te preocupes Chihiro siempre estoy aquí para ayudar, cuídense ambos y espero verlos juntos nuevamente —

— Eso trataremos de hacer señorita Naomi — Dice Kohaku, tomando de la mano de Chihiro.

— Dime nada más Naomi Kohaku, el señorita se escucha muy formal —

— Esta bien Naomi, nos retiramos ya — Se despide Kohaku y luego sale con Chihiro de la enfermería rumbo a sus casas.

 **つづく** **...**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la continuacion y si les gusto apoyenme compartiendo la historia con todos sus conocidos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


	3. Camino a casa

_Se que me alejado un poco pero les vengo a compartir un nuevo capitulo y tranquilos no pienso abandonar la historia me puedo tardar pero no la abandonare._

Kohaku y Chihiro salieron del colegio rumbo a sus casas tomados de la mano, cuando caminaban fuera de la escuela Chihiro se detuvo y le pregunto a Kohaku.

— Kohaku, podrías decirme porque le dijiste a Naomi haya en la enfermaría que estaríamos juntos y además porque no me suelta de la mano —

— Lo siento Chihiro — Le suelta la mano y entonces continua — Y le dije eso a Naomi porque actualmente no tengo ningún amigo y a ti te considero una gran amiga y me gustaría estar a tu lado durante mucho tiempo —

— Lo siento Kohaku por tratarte así, pero te estoy agradecida por considerarme una gran amiga aun después de cómo te he tratado, también te quiero agradecer por estar a mi lado durante este día — Dice Chihiro mientras se acerca a Kohaku y le da un beso la mejía.

— El día no termina aun Chihiro, caminemos te acompañare hasta tu casa quiero asegurarme que llegaras sana y salva a tu hogar —

— No te preocupes Kohaku, me encuentro muy bien y no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti —

— No es ninguna molestia para mi Chihiro, me gustaría acompañarte y así conocer la casa de mi mejor amiga —

— Esta bien caminemos entonces, solo espero que no nos encontremos en el camino a Sakura ni a Rin, porque si no comenzaran a hacernos preguntas sobre lo que paso este día —

— Quienes son ellas — Pregunta Kohaku.

— Son nuestras compañeras de clases y también mis mejores amigas —

Después de esa conversación ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Chihiro, luego de un momento Kohaku pregunto.

— Chihiro no hay problema que te tome de la mano, es que así me siento más seguro que no te pasara nada —

Chihiro no responde solo acerca su mano, entonces Kohaku observa eso y toma la mano de ella y continúan caminado, mientras caminaban muy cerca de la casa de Chihiro, Kohaku observo una tienda en la cual vendían helados entonces le pregunto a Chihiro.

— Chihiro te gustaría comerte un helado —

— Si Kohaku, pero no tengo nada de dinero —

— No te preocupes Chihiro, yo te invito —

— Pero Kohaku no me gustaría que gastaras tu dinero en mí —

— No te preocupes Chihiro, si lo gasto en mi mejor amiga no hay problema para mí —

— Esta bien pero te lo pagare después, de acuerdo Kohaku —

— Como tú digas Chihiro, dime de qué sabor quieres tu helado —

— De fresa estaría bien —

Kohaku entra a la tienda y luego de un momento sale con dos helados dobles uno de fresa y uno de chocolate, entonces le entrega su helado a Chihiro su helado y le dice.

— Este es el tuyo —

— Kohaku los helados dobles cuestan más que los normales —

— No te preocupes te dije que yo invito, así que te quería invitar a un helado doble de fresa —

— Dime cuanto te debo para pagarte mañana en el colegio —

— El costo de los helados es nada, yo te quería invitar a algo Chihiro, así que no quiero que me pagues, entendiste —

— Esta bien, no te debo nada, feliz — Dice Chihiro poniéndose algo seria.

— Si — Responde Kohaku mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego observa el cielo y continua — Chihiro continuemos caminando si no llegaremos de noche a tu casa —

La joven no contesta solo comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia su casa, entonces Kohaku corre para llegar a su lado y tomarla nuevamente de la mano mientras cada uno disfrutaba de su helado doble.

Momentos más tardes llegan a la casa de Chihiro entonces Kohaku la suelta de la mano y le dice.

— Buenas noches Chihiro te veo mañana en el colegio —

— Te veo mañana entonces Kohaku —

Kohaku se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar de regreso hacia su hogar, entonces Chihiro le pregunta.

— Kohaku te gustaría quedarte a cenar conmigo y mi familia —

— No puedo Chihiro —

Ella se pone triste al escuchar esas palabras, pero Kohaku continua hablando.

— Pero en una próxima vez que me invites, con gusto me quedare a comer de la comida que tú me preparas —

— Esta bien Kohaku, la próxima vez que te invite a cenar te quedaras y comerás la comida que yo te prepare —

— Si, seguro —

— Lo prometes —

— Prometido —

Después de eso Kohaku desaparece por la calle y entonces Chihiro entra a su casa, saluda a su madre y se dirige a su habitación, al entrar en ella observa a Barón en su cama durmiendo cómodamente decide no molestarlo así que se cambia colocándose una ropa un poco más cómoda y se dirige a su ventana, mientras observa como la luna llena se eleva por los cielos piensa y dice al aire recordando la ultima parte del dialogo que acaba de sostener con Kohaku hace unos momentos.

— Parece como si nuevamente me hubiera hecho la promesa que me hizo en mundo de los espíritus —

Chihiro no dice nada solo recuerda el ultimo dialogo que tuvo con Kohaku en el mundo de los espíritus y dice nuevamente al aire.

— Pero en que estoy pensando, ambos se llaman igual pero no son la misma persona, esta tarde me lo ha confirmado el mismo Kohaku, si hubiera sido él, recordaría la promesa que me hizo la última vez que nos vimos, pero lo que me dijo hace unos momento, fuera como si el mismo Kohaku que yo quiero me lo hubiera dicho nuevamente —Dice Chihiro, luego mientras sostiene el brazalete que utilizaba en su brazo derecho que era la liga de cabello que le habían hechos sus amigos en casa de Zenība continua — Zenība, amigos si me escuchan ayúdenme a saber si la persona que hace llamar Kohaku en este mundo es el mismo joven dragón que me salvo hace mucho años la vida —

Después de eso su madre la llama para que baje a tomar la cena, mientras cenaba Chihiro les pregunta a sus padres.

— Otôsan, Okaasan está bien si un día traigo a comer con nosotros a un amigo de la escuela —

— No hay problema Chihiro, que gusto medaría conocer a tus nuevos amigos —

— Si tu madre está de acuerdo por mí no hay problema —

Después de eso la cena trascurre tranquilamente, al terminar de cenar Chihiro se dirige a dormir pero le cuesta mucho dormirse, ya que no deja de pensar en que tal vez su amigo y compañero Kohaku es el mismo joven dragón debido a lo que le dijo cuando se despidieron ese día.

 **つづく** **...**

 **Continuará...**

Espero les haya gustado esta nueva continuación y no olviden de comentar y seguir la historia si les gusto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


	4. Un Almuerzo En La Azotea y Una Noticia

Este día les traigo un nuevo capitulo los dejo tranquilos y espero les guste y disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego y Chihiro se dirigía hacia la entrada del colegio al llegar al portón, observo a Sakura y Rin esperándola, se acerco a ella y las saludo.

— Buenos días chicas —

— Buenos días Chihiro — Respondieron las dos.

— Como están ustedes —

— Muy bien, pero ahora no debes una larga explicación sobre lo que te paso ayer — Dice Rin.

— Tendrás que contarnos todo con detalle, en especial como te fue con Kohaku, ya que Naomi le comento al profesor Takeda, que él se quedaría en la enfermería cuidándote —

— Si les contare todo, pero cuando lleguemos al salón —

— Si — Responden ambas felices.

Caminan rápidamente, mejor dicho corriendo mientras empujaban a Chihiro, al llegar al salón la sienta en su pupitre y entonces comienza el interrogatorio a su amiga.

— Chihiro, porque te desmayaste — Pregunta Sakura.

— Porque no regresaste al salón en todo el día — Pregunta Rin.

— Porque Naomi no nos permitió verte — Vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

— Porque Kohaku se quedo cuidando de ti — Nuevamente pregunta Rin.

— Tranquilas, tranquilas parecen la policía en un interrogatorio —

— Lo sentimos Chihiro — Responden ambas.

— Esta bien les contare, primero me desmaye debido a que últimamente no he podido dormir lo suficiente, según me dijo Naomi —

— Me imagino que ha de ser por Haku — Dice Rin.

— Posiblemente — Responde Chihiro.

— Tu cara dice otra cosa — Dice Sakura, señalando las mejías de Chihiro que estaban rojas.

— Bueno les continuare contando según me comento Naomi, Kohaku me llevo y después de que me revisara, ella le pidió que se quedara cuidándome por si reaccionaba, mientras ella venia para comentarle al profesor Takeda mi condición y aprovecho para pedirle permiso para que Kohaku y yo estuviéramos ausentes el resto del día, ya que si quería regresar a clases Kohaku lo tendría que evitar debido a que necesitaba descansar — Continuo Chihiro, modificando un poco la historia para que sus amigas no supieran la verdad.

Luego se escucho abrirse la puerta del salón y entro el profesor Takeda, mientras el llegaba a su escritorio se abrió violentamente la puerta y Kohaku entro corriendo, mientras todos tomaban asiento Chihiro les dijo a su amigas.

— Después les continuare contando el resto —

Al llegar al escritorio el profesor observo como Kohaku caminaba hacia su pupitre y le dijo.

— Nushi, por poco y llega tarde, espero no se vuelva a repetir —

— No se repetirá profesor Takeda —

— Esta bien, siéntese que comenzaremos las clases —

Las clases de la mañana comenzaron, avanzada la mañana Chihiro observo como Kohaku le pasaba uno de sus libros y le indicaba que lo abriera, ella hace lo que le pide Kohaku encontrando dentro un papel lo toma y lo esconde bajo sus cuadernos, después discretamente le devuelve el libro a Kohaku, sin ser vista por el profesor Takeda abre el papel el cual tenía escrito.

 _"Chihiro._

 _Me divertí contigo el día de ayer, me gustaría continuar platicando en la azotea durante el almuerzo, me acompañarías._

 _Kohaku."_

Chihiro observa a Kohaku y asiente en respuesta a la petición de él, al llegar el momento del almuerzo Chihiro se apresura en salir del salón sin ser vista y se dirige rápidamente hacia la azotea del colegio, cuando llega comienza a buscar a Kohaku pero no lo encuentra, ella se desilusiona al no obsérvalo allí así que comienza a caminar de regreso hacia la puerta de las escaleras, justo antes de abrir la puerta escucha una voz que le dice.

— Chihiro, aquí arriba estoy —

Ella observa a Kohaku sobre la caseta que alberga el acceso a las escaleras y entonces le pregunta.

— Que haces allí Kohaku —

— Sube y te lo diré —

Ella sube con ayuda de Kohaku a ese lugar y observa el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella entonces él le dice.

— No es muy bonito este paisaje —

— Si que lo es —

— Por esa razón, te pedí que vinieras aquí conmigo a observa esto, cuando yo me encuentro aquí pienso que me encuentro volando entre las nubes —

Chihiro comienza a recordar el momento cuando viajo sobre el lomo de Kohaku transformado en dragón, cuando regresaban de la casa de Zenība hacia donde Yubāba, entonces ella dice.

— Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —

— Que dijiste Chihiro —

— Que comamos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo para las clases de la tarde y el profesor Takeda nos regañara a ambos — Responde Chihiro, evitando decir lo que dijo realmente.

Se sentaron allí donde estaban y cada uno comenzó a comer su respectivo almuerzo, durante ese tiempo conversaron un poco sobre cómo les iba en el colegio un poco sobre la vida de ambos y decían chistes los cuales sacan carcajadas a ambos, al momento de regresar Chihiro fue la primera en bajar de la azotea y regresar al salón donde la esperaban sus amigas quienes volvieron a comenzar el interrogatorio.

— Chihiro, que te hiciste durante el almuerzo — Dice Sakura.

— Sera que ya tienes nuevas amigas y por eso nos abandonas — Comenta Rin.

— Chicas fui a la enfermería a agradecer a Naomi por sus cuidados y ella me pidió que si la podía acompañar durante el almuerzo —

— Le creemos o no Rin —

— Yo digo que lo hagamos Sakura, así nos termina de contar lo que paso ayer —

— Esta bien, pero nos tiene que continuar contando que paso —

— Como ustedes digan les contare, Naomi me comento que ustedes llegaron a verme durante el almuerzo pero ella no las dejo entrar y fue debido a que necesitaba descansar —

— Si es cierto Naomi no nos dejo entrar, creímos que tu o Kohaku se lo había pedido —

— No tampoco soy tan mala para eso —

En eso entre Kohaku al salón luego de haber bajado de la azotea y después entra el profesor Takeda, quien les dice a todos.

— Muchachos les traigo noticias importantes, así que siéntense —

Todos los estudiantes se sentaron y escucharon cuidadosamente al profesor Takeda comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

— Como todos ustedes sabrán se acerca el festival escolar de este año y la directora a decidió que se rote lo que hace normalmente por salón así que me acaban de informar que a nosotros nos ha tocado…

 **つづく** **...**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que les he traído y les dejare una pregunta ¿Que creen que les tocara hacer a Chihiro y sus compañeros para el festival escolar?.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Fenix Escarlata Taisho.**


End file.
